Super Spy Mode
by Readerchick
Summary: Cammie and her friends go on a mission. What they discover changes their life. And changes their love life too!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I did not make this book. **Ally Carte**r did. Rated **T**

Zach leaned in to kiss me, just like he did that last day before he left, as our lips were about to meet…………BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!! Ugh! Was it time for school already??!!??? I sleepily trudged off to the bathroom to take my shower.

XXX*XXX

I was down stairs right now eating breakfast. I herd someone say into the mic "Good morning girls, after you finish eating would Cammie Rebecca Elizabeth Macey Tina Anna Michaela, I tried to listen but I zoned out after I herd the names of all those girls, their were a lot more she was calling but I could care less, but I zoned in in time to hear, please report to ."

That meant report to RIGHT NOW in spy language. So we hurried off to meet him in a helicopter on the roof of our school. "I wonder what this is all about" murmured Bex as we were boarding.

Soon enough I was seated between Liz and Macey with  
Bex in front of me. I looked out the window most of the ride but a woke up to someone shaking me saying," Cammie you better wake up right now or do I have to tell Solomon?"

I bolted straight up in my seat; Macey was having a laughing fit along with Liz and Bex. "I'm going to kill you guys if you don't stop with the laughing" I said as we were landing. Immediately they stopped.

XXX*XXX

We landed on top of some thing that was fenced in. It kinda looked like Gallagher Academy but something was darker about it……"Ladies can I have your attention please!" said interrupting my thoughts.

We all looked at him. "ok ladies here's what you were brought here to do…………"


	2. Chapter 2

I gasp in shock! said we were supposed to find out what this building was supposed to be used as! But the catch was: we had to retrieve a file of papers inside, that would explain to us what this place was, undetected and within the next 36 hours!!!

XXX*XXX

I watched the helicopter fly off in to the distance as we stood on the roof. It was still light out and I knew it was only noon at the latest. "So how are we going to do this Cam?"

Asked Liz. "OK split up in to different teams," I glanced at Bex Liz and Mace, they all nodded, "ok, now tonight we are going to enter through the vent over their, once e are inside we are going to split up and look for an office. Once we find it everyone will meet up there and plan how to break into it." They all looked at me nodding their heads.

XXX*XXX

ZACH'S POINT OF VEIW

"Ok boys there will be people trying to break in here either tonight or tomorrow night. Your job is to stop them. Zach your job is to take on the leader or the person that seems to be in charge." "But why me? Grant is a much better fighter!!!" I yelled. " Just go along with it Zach. Tomorrow by sun set you will understand why I picked you." He replied. UGH!!!!!! Why did everything have to be a game……….a riddle! Why can't they just tell us what is going to happen, I hate not knowing what my future will hold! " O and by the way Zach this is going to be the hardest challenge you get this year." What does he mean! What is the hardest challenge this year??!??!?!?!?!?

XXX*XXX

CPOV

"Wait up!" I whispered, we were crawling through a vent on our way to retrieve the file. "Hurry up then!" Bex whispered back. I was very nervous about this. I had a feeling, almost like de javou. (A/N:I don't think I spelled it right but o well) The last time I felt like this it was the day I meat Zach. Zach Zach Zach. I really miss him. Whoa wait I didn't just think that! "I think this is a good place to get out of this vent at," I said. I sigh, I guess I really DOOOO miss Zach. I kicked open the vent cover and jumped down from it. I moved out of the way so the others could get down. Then that's when it hit me: OMG we are in Blackthorn Institute for BOYS!!!!!! Ya you herd right BLACKTHORN!!!!! Wow I didn't even see that coming and im the spy! " Guys I have something very important to tell you. We are in Blac………." I started to say Blackthorn but I was interrupted by some one, a very specific one might I add, saying" Hey Gallagher Girl miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly spun around planning on punching him in the nose, but he was too fast. He jumped at me knocked me over landing on top of me pinning me down. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear "Ya I know you missed me." It was dark in here but I knew him well enough to know he was smirking at me. I herd gasps from behind me and looked to see Bex and Grant deeply in combat, Liz and Jonas fighting each other but not nearly as intense and Bex and Grant. The other girls were giggling and talking to the guys a they pinned them down. Why weren't they fighting??!?!?!?!?!!!??? I didn't even need to ask I already knew: we had already failed our mission and the point that we were fighting guys! I looked up at Zach only to my extreme embarrassment see him looking down at me! He helped me up but held on to my wrists the whole time so I couldn't escape and kick his butt. He held my hands behind my back and tied them together…tight. He went over and flicked on the lights. I looked around the room. It looked like a normal class room with the exception of the huge couch on the wall farthest to my right which I might add had all my friends, hands tied already, sitting on. Zach came over to me and pulled he towards the couch. Just as I was about to sit in it he sat down first pulling me onto his lap! I was sooooooo mad and embarrassed! I tried to get away but he clutched he to his chest so I couldn't escape. I glanced over at Macey. She and the other girls were grinning. I was sooooooo embarrassed that I started to feel myself blush, it wasn't a normal blush that you could hardly see it was a flame that wouldn't go out! I looked across the room to see the boys staring at Zach and I. That was a dumb idea because it just made me blush even more, if that was even possible.

XXX*XXX

ZPOV

We were sitting in the classroom waiting for some sort of noise. While I was waiting I started to let my mind wander. Would I ever see Cammie again? Stop that I thought to myself! I can't keep thinking about her. I need to focus on my mission! I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Grant standing their with his figure over his lips. Signaling to be quite. He pointed to the vents. Then I herd it too. It was very silent but I could here whispering coming from up there. The people breaking in couldn't be adult because adults cant fit in the venting system, they would be too big. The only people I know that could fit it to the venting system were the Gallagher Girls. They were the only one that I ever knew that ever tried to break in that way. "Guys I know who is breaking in" I whispered. "And who might that be?" Jonas Whisper-asked. "People you don't want to fight" I simply replied. "Just tell us already!" Grant whisper-yelled. "the Gallagher Girls" I answered. "O that's why Zach is supposed to fight the leader!" Grant teased. "How do you know who their leader is?!?!?" I inquired. "Well if you weren't paying attention to them last time we were their that's your problem. You're just playing dumb. You kinda kissed their leader!" Grant answered. "Cammie is not their leader!" yelled, hoping it wasn't too loud. "Sorry I have to agree with Grant with this one. She looked like the leader to me last time I saw her." Jonas agreed. "O well lets just pay attention" I said.

XXX*XXX

( ten mins later)

It was totally funny to see her face when she saw me. Her eyes were gorgeous of course but completely bugged out! Right now I am pulling her with me toward the couch where her friends are sitting hands tied behind their backs. I made it look like I was going to let her sit down but at the last second I sat down before her so she was on my lap. It was a great idea. She tried to get up but I locked my arms around her in an almost unbreakable hold. She looked around the room at all the other people. She was blushing wildly. She is cute when she gets embarrassed. I herd two sets of footsteps in the distance slowly getting louder. Then the door opened………………….

CPOV

I was still sitting of Zach's lap when I herd footsteps. Then the door opened. And their stood my mother and ………………..

(sorry about the cliff hanger I just kinda need to go to bed.)[Sry about spelling Blackthorne wrong] Thank you to all that review. I will try to post one tomorrow. Night!


	4. Chapter 4

Cpov

Dr. Steve!!!!!!!!! Mom and were standing in front of the couch that all of the girl were sitting on with their hands tied. My mom looked directly at me. I was sitting on Zach's lap still and I hadn't stopped blushing either. "Ok everyone calm down. Please exit the room. Dr. Steve was saying as Zach finally let me get up." Cameron please" Mom said. I watched as everyone including walked out of the room ahead of me. "What were you doing a second ago Cameron?" Mom asked me." trying to complete the mission. Why?" "You know what I mean!" Mom yelled. " If you're talking about Zach and me then just to let you know I wasn't the one that wanted to sit there. Anyways what is wrong with me crushing on a boy that I can be completely honest with? You don't want me to crush on a normal boy again do you? Because that worked out soooooo well last time!" I said. "I just don't want you to get hurt again," Mom answered. "Come on we don't want to keep them waiting any longer do we?"

* * *

**_Really sorry its short. I am sick and will not b going to school tomorrow so i will have all day to write. And thanks to all for the amazing reviews!!!! They always make me smile!!!! :D_**


End file.
